Stuck In A Cave
by RyuravenFox
Summary: Tyrian only finds team RNJR a day later than in canon, and things take a different turn. He ends up in a small cave with no way out, with only Ruby to keep him company. Fic closed due to requests for pedophilia. Gross.
1. Chapter 1

**Stuck In A Cave**

Tyrian had been a bit slower to find his target than he had originally anticipated, and the rocky mountain path didn't give much of a chance for a surprise attack. Not that he needed one. Thanks to a few contacts in mistral he knew what she and her three companions looked like, and when he saw people in the distance, there was no doubt it was them. A chuckle escaped his lips at the anticipation of the upcoming fight, and rapidly closed the distance. With a jump he landed in front of them, and immediately swung his blades at the first boy to block his path.

They were surprisingly well prepared, weapons already drawn when he hit the ground. And so it didn't take long for him to make a minor miscalculation by stepping on a hammer and got sent flying. Whatever damage getting flung into the rocks caused him was quickly healed by his aura. "We're not looking for a fight!" he heard one of the boys shout.

"Who are you?" the other boy demanded.

Tyrian grinned and took a few steps in their direction. "Who I am matters not to you," he pointed, "Or you, or… well, _you_ do interest me." The boy carrying the sword and shield gasped, which Tyrian chuckled at. "No, I only matter… to you." He pointed at Ruby Rose, the target of his latest assignment.

"Me?" She questioned innocently.

Tyrian couldn't help but laugh. "You, you haven't the slightest clue, do you? Oh, how exciting this must be!" This was getting better and better.

"What do you want?" Ruby asked, ignoring his giggles.

Tyrian gasped and brought his hand to his chest, feigning shock. "The rose has thorns. My little flower, I'm here to whisk you away with me."

The other girl stepped defensively in front of her. "Well, what if she doesn't want to go with you."

Tyrian dropped his hand. This child not only broke his conversation with the Rose girl, she also failed to comprehend the importance of theatrical speech. Still, he didn't plan to let a little girl ruin his fun. "Well, I'll take her."

The somewhat interesting boy stepped in front of the two girls and said, 'We're _not_ going to let you do that."

Tyrian closed his eyes for a brief moment, sucking in air between his teeth. He reveled in the feeling of anticipation for a good fight, and opened his eyes. "Good." One word, and it might just be the last the boy heard. Lucky for him, the other boy was fast enough to prevent such a thing. A few seconds passed mainly spent on kicking at heads, then a bullet flew past him and hit the girl he was after.

Tyrian slapped his cheek in astonishment and broke out in laughter. You had to be pretty stupid to shoot your own teammate. Well, unless you planned to, but he doubted these kids were anything like him. He wiped away a tear that had started to spill and straightened. "Well, if that isn't ironic." But they didn't seem worried. In fact, they seemed relieved. When he heard something move behind him he looked over his shoulder, but the girl was already gone.

In that moment, he knew she was behind him. So he bent over and deflected the hammer with his tail. When the dust settled he giggled and wiggled his fingers. "Surprise!" Making use of the opening in his opponent, Tyrian kicked the girl away and threw off his now torn coat. He would have to get a new one later on.

"What is this about?" The Rose girl demanded, "The white fang? Roman torchwick?"

"Plastic soldiers and pawns. My heart and body belong only to our goddess."

"Cinder." The anger in the little girl's voice was almost as funny as the idea that Cinder could ever carry such a position.

"Hmpf. Only in her wildest dreams." The time spend on talking had lasted long enough now, it was time to finish the fight and carry out his mission. No more detours, no more playing with the others unless they came to stand in front of him. He sent the young Rose girl flying, and reached her landing point before she did, greeting her with a hard kick to send her in the other direction. She landed just past the entrance of a small cave, and Tyrian walked towards her, knowing his victory was certain. He prepared his poison to sting her, but paused when he heard a blast behind him. Several pink, heart-shaped grenades flew in his direction, and his reaction was swift.

He kicked Ruby further into the cave and followed, crouching. The shot had been aimed rather high, no doubt wanting to avoid hurting the girl before him further, and most landed on the rocks above them. What none of them expected, however, was the rumbling that followed. Rocks came tumbling down and completely blocked out the entrance in mere seconds. He had to cough a couple times while the dust settled before he could speak. "Well, that's unfortunate."

Tyrian listened carefully for any sound while he waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Ruby's coughs had stopped, and he didn't want to risk having her sneak up on him. Still, considering she wasn't a faunus, it'd be hard for her to see enough to know where he was even after her eyes adjusted.

"What happened?" her voice was weak, and Tyrian could now see she was feeling around for her scythe. He looked around, the cave really was small, barely five meters deep. The newly created wall had a few holes in it, giving them some light, and more importantly, fresh air.

"It's no use looking for your scythe, it's buried beneath the rocks."

"How do you-? Oh, right. Night vision." Ruby pushed herself up. "You're not going to attack me, are you?"

Tyrian grinned. "Here? In a cave with no way out and you helpless to defend yourself? That doesn't sound very entertaining, does it?"

"Uh…" Tyrian ignored her and sat down with his eyes closed. "What do we do now?"

"We wait, little flower. I'm sure your friends are eager to steal you from me."

"Ruby! Are you okay?" a shout came from outside.

"Jaune! I'm fine! Just get me out of here!"

"What about the faunus?" Ren asked.

"He's just… waiting."

"Just step back, I've got this."

"Nora! You can't just smash these rocks! What if you hit Ruby?"

"That's why I told her to get back!"

"I'm afraid that won't work." Tyrian interrupted the discussion outside. "This cave is not deep enough to ensure our safety. Not that I have a problem with using this young girl as my shield from your barrage."

"Fine, we'll remove the boulders by hand. But you better not touch her!"

Tyrian chuckled and moved over to where Ruby stood. "My, oh, my." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and could feel her freeze up. "What ever shall we tell them?" He released her and laughed, earning a few panicked shouts from outside, which Ruby then calmed. Perhaps being stuck in a cave would not be all that boring.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you for reading! leave a review and much love to you all.

Does anyone have ideas for what they can spend their time on while they wait?


	2. Chapter 2

**What Am I?**

"Out of all people to get stuck in a cave with…" Ruby muttered disgruntled.

"Why do you sound so displeased? Does my presence bother you so much?" Tyrian asked.

"Yeah, it kinda does."

"That hurts, you know. What ever have I done to you, besides trying to steal you away?"

"That pretty much sums up the reason why I don't like you."

"But, my dear Rose, have you considered I am merely doing as I was commanded? Surely your quarrel is with that command, and not with me?"

"You're still the one doing it, and don't call me that!"

Tyrian shook his head. "And here I thought someone as kind as you would understand us 'bad guys' have feelings too. Yet you judge me without knowing me." He walked past Ruby.

"Where are you going?" she asked, warily.

"I'm going to cry in a corner." His voice cracked. A heartbeat passed in silence.

"Wait." Tyrian grinned. "I might have been a bit rude because I was still on guard, not that I'd ever let my guard down completely, but I guess it can't hurt to get to know you while we're stuck here."

"Wonderful! How about we break the ice with a little game?" Tyrian said, coming to stand in front of the little girl.

"Uh, sure."

"Good. What am I?" Tyrian held his nose with one hand, and stuck his other arm through the gap.

"Um… an elephant?"

"Yes! Your turn." Tyrian dropped to the ground and waited for Ruby to think of something. She held her hands over her head, fingertips touching. "A roof?" she shook her head. "A house?" she shook her head again and moved her hands as if she was holding a stick by her side. "An umbrella!"

"Yes. Your turn." Tyrian thought for a moment, then brought his arms over his head in a graceful move. He raised a leg behind him, and balanced on the toes of his other foot. "A ballerina." Ruby quickly concluded.

Tyrian hummed in approval, and continued with a few graceful moves until he noticed a smile on Ruby's face. "Well then, my little flower. It seems it is your turn once more." Ruby grew serious and moved her slightly in front of her forehead. She then took a stance and pretended to hold something that she swung. "Um… baseball?" Tyrian asked.

"You just scored yourself a homerun." Ruby said. Tyrian chuckled and stepped towards her, causing Ruby to freeze when he wrapped one arm around her shoulders, his tail circling her legs. "A snake?" she squeaked.

"Yes. Very good." Tyrian let her go with a giggle, and returned to his spot. Ruby exhaled a shuddering breath, and leaned her head in her hand. "Ooh, ooh! I know this one! It's Cinder!"

"What?" Ruby looked up, utterly confused.

"What do you mean, what? Didn't you start yet?"

"No. And why did you think I was imitating Cinder?"

"Well," Tyrian started, covering his left eye with his hand, "You _did_ take out her entire left side. Ever since she came back from Beacon she's kept it neatly covered from view. But if the scar over her nose says anything, it sure isn't pretty." Tyrian laughed.

"I did what?" Ruby's eyes were locked onto him, trying to process the information she just received.

"You, heh, you don't know?" Tyrian had to take a moment to calm his giggles enough to speak properly. "Just why did you think I'm here? After hearing Cinder's concern about you, my queen requested me to retrieve you for her. Hahaha. You only need to come with me to see for yourself. Or are you going to turn a blind eye to what you have done to her?"

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Are you su-" Tyrian paused when a small rock fell from the blockade and rolled towards his feet.

"Sorry!" Jaune said, his face visible in a newly created gap at the top.

"Well, well. Would you look at that. Our homely cave has received a window. One with a nice view too…" Tyrian winked at the blond boy, who nearly fell when he tried to step back. And so, the scorpion man was once again lost in laughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you all for your suggestions. *sprinkles love dust over you*

Reviews are highly appreciated.


End file.
